<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La plus intéressante des réunions by PoneyRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191473">La plus intéressante des réunions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoneyRose/pseuds/PoneyRose'>PoneyRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Que de la mignonnerie, Tout le monde survit, nothing but fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:12:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoneyRose/pseuds/PoneyRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin découvre quelque chose de vraiment intéressant lors d’une réunion avec les représentant de Lacville.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La plus intéressante des réunions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307915">A Most Interesting Meeting</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach">serenbach</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note de la traductrice :<br/>Hey, j’ai moins de temps libre qu’avant ces derniers temps et je n’avance pas aussi vite que prévu dans mes traductions et comme j’étais frustrée de ne pas poster voici un ficlet tout simple que j’ai trouvé ici ! <br/>Enjoy !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les débats avaient duré tellement longtemps que Thorin en avait presque arrêté d’écouter. <br/>Les elfes étaient partis, Mahal merci, mais les hommes était resté et la discussion de quel parts du trésor d’Erebor leur serait accordée semblait ne pas finir.<br/>Heureusement, les hommes et les nains semblaient voir Bilbo comme étant neutre, sans parti-pris. Et il était resté assis tout le long des négociations.<br/>Mais un des nouveaux conseillers de Bard, une dame âgée qui avait été réticente à laisser sa lance à l’entrée avec les armes des autres, semblait avoir des doutes à son propos (ce qui faisait crisser Thorin intérieurement).<br/>« Je pense juste que vous pourriez être trop proche des nains pour négocier honnêtement pour nous, mon cher. » Dit-elle, sans méchanceté. « Vous êtes amoureux de leur roi après tout. »<br/>Thorin eut à peine le temps d’être bouche-bée par la révélation que Bilbo répondait les lèvres serrées.<br/>« Ça ne m’empêchera pas de m’assurer que vous receviez une honnête part du trésor – mais ce ne sera pas d’objets qui ont une valeur historiques ou culturels pour les nains. Il y a bien plus qu’assez de pièce et de pierre précieuse pour cela, je peux vous l’assurer. »<br/>Bilbo reprit son sang-froid quand il notifia tous les coups de coude et les sourires en coin autour de la table du Conseil (et pas que du côté des nains d’ailleurs). Il n’avait clairement pas réalisé ce qu’il venait de dire.<br/>« Ai-je raté quelque chose ? » Demanda Bilbo, qui semblait ennuyé de cette façon trop polie que Thorin adorait.<br/>Bien qu'il soit juste de dire que Thorin adorait tout ce qui concernait Bilbo. Il avait été reconnaissant du fait qu'il y ait encore de l'amitié entre eux, mais il n'avait pas osé espérer plus.<br/>Mais il n'était peut-être pas le seul à cacher son propre penchant.<br/>« Continuons, je vous prie. » Dit Thorin, incapable de retenir un large sourire. Il ne devint que plus grand sous le regard curieux de Bilbo.<br/>Il avait hâte que la réunion se termine.</p>
<p>Fin</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note de l’auteur : <br/>Un petit ficlet que j’ai écrit il y a quelques temps et j’ai pensé que je pourrais le poster ici. J’ajouterais peut-être un chapitre vu par Bilbo plus tard. </p>
<p>Note de la traductrice : <br/>Pour l’instant, il n’y a pas eu d’ajout mais, si jamais il y en a un, je le traduirais et l’ajouterais ici évidemment ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>